What Happens Next
by blonde-with-her-moments
Summary: Sequel to Oops Pregnancy.
1. Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Adela Storm Granger. And here is the Squeal to Oops Pregnancy. And it's called ummm...this is really hard to figure out. What Happens Next.  
  
I sat outside and played with little Adela she's two months now and has the cutest little smile. As we sat outside Dela tried to pull on my hair that was falling out of my messy bun.

"Stop it." I said harshly but softly.

Adela looked at me and gave me an innocent smile.

"You are such a cute little baby." I said and laid back while lifting her above my head.

She squealed loudly with a smile on her face and drool falling from her mouth.

"Yes you are." I said and brought her down to rub noses and then lifted her back in the air. "You're my cute little baby."

"And she is very cute." A familiar voice said while taking Adela from my hands.

It was Draco.

"Malfoy." I said trying to readjust my short jean shorts.

"Back to last names are we Granger?" Draco asked sitting down with Adela.

"Sorry." I said. "So what brings you to the muggle world?"

"I bare news about Marcus." Draco said.

"Uh huh."

"He got married to Jocelyn."

I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. "Why?" I asked. "Didn't she dump him?"

"They had to. Their betrothed. That means that they have to be legally married for at least 20 years before they can divorce." Draco told me.

"Oh." I looked at the sky.

"I hate to say this but Marcus helped make a beautiful child." Draco looked at me.

I rolled over and looked at him. "You're jealous." I teased.

"Am not." Draco whined contorting his face into a frown.

"Yes you are." I teased again while flashing my eyes over to Adela to make sure she was safe.

"What is there to be jealous of?" Draco asked raising a platinum eyebrow.

"Fine." I got up and picked up Adela.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked alarm in his voice.

"It's time for Dela to take a nap." I said trying to hold a now squirming baby. "Chill baby girl."

I pulled Adela away from my body and swung her around in the air.

She squealed happily and then calmed down.

"May I come in?" Draco asked.

"Sure." I nodded and walked onto a patio and opened glass French doors.

Draco followed me down a dark hallway and then entered a light pink, midnight blue and silver room.

"This is your child's room?"

"No." I said. "It's my room. We're still moving my stuff into the attic and her room will be this one."

"It's a tiny."

"That's why I'm moving to the attic."

"So that's why it's starting to be painted light pink? "Yeah. It's going to be care bears." I smiled and put Adela in her crib and then turned on a baby monitor.

"Lets go back into the living room" I barely shut the door and walked out of my room.

Draco sat on the couch while I put in a movie.

"What are we watching?" Draco asked as I sat next to him.

"Thelma & Louise." I told him.

"Thelma & Louise?"

"Just shut up and watch." I growled.

"Can we have some popcorn?" Draco asked looking at me curiously.

I glared at him but I got up, made popcorn, poured it into a tupperware bowl and then sat next to him again. "There's some soda in the fridge." I told him while I covered up with a black afghan.

Draco just nodded. Halfway through the movie Adela started crying. As I got up my mother rushed through the house and got her.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"My mother. She's obsessed with Adela.

"Guess what Addy." My mother cooed at her grandchild. "Mommies going out tonight."

"What?" I asked looking at the 32 year old in front of me.

"Didn't Draco tell you?" Mom looked at Draco.

"No he didn't." I said looking at Draco while my dad walked in.

"You're going out like that?" Dad asked.

I had a feeling he likes Draco more than Marcus. But of course Draco didn't knock me up.

"So when are we going out?" I asked Draco.

"About 7:30." Draco replied looking at his silver watch.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"About 12:00." Draco replied.

"Dear take Addy." Mom handed Adela to my dad.

"Hermione, Draco come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Going to paint your room." She said grabbing gallons of paint.

"What color is it going to be?" Draco asked.

"Hot pink and black." My mother answered.

"Ok." Draco nodded.

"So you aren't worrying about getting your clothes dirty?" I asked looking at Draco's clothes.

"I brought an extra set. Just in case. You know you have a baby right?" Draco looked at me weird as we headed up the stairs to the attic.  
The walls in the attic where dull white and dirty. So we had to wash them before we started painting. And as we started I think we worked steadily for about 3 hours before I got restless and flung some pink paint at Draco. Who immediately looked startled, then a mischievous look came into his eyes as he dipped his hands in black paint and then pulled a struggling me into a hug.  
"DRACO!" I squealed laughing loudly.  
Mom looked at us and all she could do was shake her head. When Draco let me go I put a hand print on my mom's cheek.  
"Hermione Ann." Mom hissed.  
Then Draco did the same thing.  
"Okay you two." Mom said in mock anger. "I wanna get some where today with this room. Because I know Hermione you've been complaining about the room being to small."  
"She should've thought about that before she got pregnant." Draco muttered under his breath while starting to paint again.  
This time I pushed him playfully and he tripped and landed in a paint pan. Which caused me to double over in laughter.  
"Hermione you've got a crazed owl down here." Dad yelled up the stairs over a screaming Adela.  
I ran downstairs and saw an owl attacking my father. I went to a purple velvet bag and pulled out a sickle. The owl saw it, flew over to me and as I gave the sickle to the owl it flew away.  
"Sorry dad." I apologized picking up the Daily Profit off the floor. "If another owl like that comes back the wizarding money's on the counter."  
Dad nodded.  
"This came too." He handed me two letters.  
One from Ron, and one from Harry. I opened them then read over both of the letters quickly.  
"They want me to come to the burrow and to bring Adela." I said smiling. "What do you think dad?"  
He was still struggling with a screaming Adela. I pulled her out of my father's arms and grabbed a light purple pacifier off the counter. I slipped it into her mouth and she stopped.  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Sure." Dad shrugged.  
"I need to shower." I said giving Dela back to my dad.  
He nodded and went into the living room.  
"I'm gonna shower mom!" I yelled up into the attic.  
"We're just about done up here." Mom yelled back.  
"Ok." I replied and I went to shower.  
After I showered I slipped into my room and started getting dressed. I put on my favorite tank top which was a blue superman tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans. When I got done dressing I blow dried my hair and put it in pig-tail braids. I then applied gold eye shadow to my eyes and put black eyeliner on.  
"Hermione we gotta go." Draco said pounding on my door.  
I slipped on a pair of white and blue Airwalks and stepped out of my room.  
"Ready." I smiled.  
"Great." Draco smiled while looking over me.  
"I just gotta get my purse." I said and grabbing a blue jean purse.  
I could feel Draco's eyes watching me. And to tell you the truth it was a little unnerving.  
"Can you please stop?" I asked turning towards him while pulling the braids out.  
Draco blushed and looked down at the gray linoleum.  
"Lets go." I said and walked out the door to see a black jaguar. "This is yours?"  
"Yup." Draco got into the driver seat.  
"I can't believe you drive." I said getting in the other side.  
"Better believe it." He replied and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Draco took me to a movie. We saw I.Robot and then went shopping. I didn't get anything except a plain black tank top with olive green mesh over it.  
"I had fun Draco." I said as we entered my dark house.  
"Really?" Draco asked. "I couldn't tell. You where talking and laughing non stop."  
I smiled at him and sat down on a couch.  
"So now what do we do?" I asked.  
"Well I know what I want to do." Draco sat next to me.  
"What is that?" I asked looking at him through the dark.  
"This." Draco replied and pushed his lips to mine.


	2. The Visit

I'm sorry everyone. I've taken forever to update on anything. But my mother was trying to fix our computers and actually deleted everything. That means all my stories, everything gone. I was so pissed and I wanted to cry. But here is the next chapter to what happens next.

"Hermione baby wake up." My mother's gentle voice rung through my deep slumber.

It always has amazed me that my mother's voice could do that.

"What?" I yawned trying to open my eyes but the light was to bright.

"It's 10:30, I was thinking maybe you should get up." She said.

"What?" I asked sitting up. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Mom replied sullenly and left the room.

"Wow." I said and slipped out of my bed.

The latest I've ever slept in my life is 8:30 and that was when I was sick. Then I smiled at the thought that last night Draco kissed me. Why did he do that? But I was spun out of thought when a soft knock came at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

"You're lover, lover." Draco's voice was mocking.

"Shut up." I growled and opened my bedroom door. "What do you want?"

"There are like 50 old ladies out there cooing over Adela and some other little chubby thing. And they're all wearing tennis shoes, carrying credit cards and wearing casual clothing." Draco's voice sound scared.

"What in the hell?" I half laughed, half asked while poking my head out my bedroom door. "Draco there are only five and it's 5 of my aunts, one of my cousins twins. And my little brother."

"Oh. But that's still a lot of women." Draco said sitting on my bed.

"You now understand why my dad is no where to be found." I said and stepped out of my room. "Morning ladies."

"Morning Mione." Everyone chorused.

"Give me my baby." I took Adela from my mother who was trying to balance her and Adam at the same time. "Hey sweetie."

Adela opened her mouth wide and squealed.

"Oh Dela." I said, "don't do that."

She grinned at me and Draco walked into the kitchen. Right as he did the twins ran past him and each him in the back of his knees causing him to fall backwards.

"Randy, Deanna knock it off." Their grandmother snapped.

The two, two year olds looked at her with bright eyes.

"If you don't I'll take you home." She threatened.

"Yes nanna." They said and sat down on the floor next to their grandmother's feet. "So who is this?"

She was pointing to Draco.

"Oh this is Draco. Draco these are my aunts. The one babysitting the twins is Renee, the one with dirty blonde hair is Riley, the one with the red hair is Randy, the one with brown hair is Rebecca, and the one with the bright blonde hair is Reese. All my mother's sisters."

Draco just nodded.

"You're completely lost aren't you?"

Draco shook his head.

"You lie." I laughed.

Draco shrugged.

"So what do you two have planned today?" Riley asked leaning against the counter.

I shrugged along with Draco.

"Well I'm going to take Adela with us shopping."

"Mom she'll get cranky." I said.

"Not like her mommy." I heard Randy mutter. "Who's never cranky."

"Stay out here Draco." I said yawning. "I'm going to get dressed."

A couple minutes later I came out in a white, light pink, and pink ruffled skirt, and a white tank that said punk on it.

"Now you're taking my child shopping?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning again.

"Yes. Along with my child." Mom answered.

"Why am I not going then?" I whined.

"You don't want to stay here with me?" Draco asked from the couch in the living room.

I smiled and sat on the couch and snuggled into Draco.

"I'll stay here." I smiled and all the ladies laughed.

"See you later honey." Mom kissed my forehead and left with my aunts and two cousins.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked looking up at Draco.

He smiled and kissed me.

"No." I said and looked at the door because I heard the doorbell ring.

I got up and answered it. And I almost died of shock because I saw Marcus.

"Wh...what...what." I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my child." Marcus said sternly. "Is that a crime?"

"My mother has just taken Adela with her and my aunts shopping." I said calmly struggling to keep my knees from giving in.

"So is that why she hurried up when she saw me." Marcus grinned. "Can I come in until they get back?"

"No." I snapped. "You aren't welcome here."

"Hermione." Marcus sighed. "Lets not fight."

"We're going to fight if you don't leave now. And come announced next time." I was getting angry.

"Can I come in and talk about this?" Marcus asked.

I looked into the living room to see Draco had disappeared. He had and I nodded. Marcus came in and looked around.

"Just like I remember it." He sighed.

"So you got married." I said. "Where's your wife?"

"She's at home. Jocelyn didn't want to see a bastard child."

"My child is not a bastard child. She has a father, and you will be there for her." I snapped. "Won't you?"

Marcus looked at me and smiled.

"Of course I will be." He said in a very soothing voice.

"Ok." I nodded. "But now you have to go."

"Hermione." Marcus whined. "You can't kick me out."

"Yes I can." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You should go. It's going to be hard to deal with seeing you again. Especially after hearing you'll be here. Just please. I'll owl you when you can come see Dela."

"Hermione please don't do this." Marcus said as I stood by the door.

"I'll owl you soon." I said motioning for the door.

"Bye Hermione." Marcus kissed my forehead and left.

I slammed the door shut and slid to the floor crying.

"Hermione?" Draco asked coming down into the entry way.

"Uh?" I asked looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Marcus."

"I saw that." Draco smiled. "What did he say?"  
"It's not what he said." I sobbed. "It's what he did."

"What did he do?"

"Draco." I wailed and Draco pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh baby." He cooed. "It's okay."

"No." I said shaking my head. "It's not going to be ok."

"Why?" Draco asked tilting my chin so I could look him in his eyes.

"Because that bitch he calls a wife doesn't want him to have anything to do with Adela."


	3. Shopping

Sorry everyone that it has taken me a while to update. But now I have another excuse. One of my friend's mother is going to have an auction and her father and brother used to be in a business together and they have 3 different shops over my town. And I'm helping them clean it out. But now I'm going to update while I have a break.

I took deep shaky breaths as Draco tried to calm me down.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping me up.

I shook my head.

"Hermione it will be ok." Draco said trying to reassure me.

I shook my head again.

"It will not be ok." I said wiping tears from my tear soaked eyes. "It will never, EVER BE OK."

Draco pulled me into him and held me as tight as he could as he rocked us back and forth.

"Shh." He whispered into my bushy hair. "Baby everything will be ok."

I pulled out of Draco grip.

"Why do you want me now?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Why does that matter?" He asked.

"Because it does." I snapped.

"Why are you letting me stay here? Why are you letting me into your life instead of shutting me out?"

Draco had a point. It doesn't matter. So I pulled Draco's lips to mine. His arms came protectively around my waist and I felt safe. More safe then I had with Marcus. But that is because I was still unsure of him while I loved him. Weird huh? But I couldn't help but be ok with Draco. I knew it was bad. But I couldn't help it.

Draco smiled and licked his lips after we broke apart.

"You taste good."

"Like cherries." I replied smiling at him. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Draco shrugged and flopped down on our couch.

"Well we're going out." I said. "Oh I know. I'll be right back."

I ran to my room and then came back out in baggy black pants with hot pink stitching and a hot pink tank.

"What the hell?" Draco asked looking curiously at me.

"I can't possibly go shopping in that." I shook my head.

"We're not going shopping." Draco said in a bossy voice.

"We're going to hot topic though real quick and then we can go out and eat." I said pouting and crossing my arms over my chest.

"No. Hermione I refuse." Draco snapped.

"Then damn it I'll leave without you." I snapped back grabbing my keys off a shelf by the door and left soon followed by Draco.

"I changed my mind." Draco replied climbing into the passenger seat of my olive green soft top jeep wrangler.

(I hope I have the right name for that car. Please tell me if I'm wrong.)

I laughed and peeled out of the driveway leaving Draco looking terrified and clutching to the door.

"I thought you knew how to drive Malfoy?" I asked giving him a questioning look as I stopped at a stop sign.

"I do." Draco replied.

"Then why are you scared?"

"You drive like a maniac." Draco replied as I took off again.

Before Draco knew it I pulled into a parking lot in front of a huge American shopping mall chain.

"This is it?" Draco asked.

I nodded and was happy when he put his arm around my waist.

"Well I'll try almost anything once." Draco muttered and I laughed as we entered Hot Topic.

I looked around and ended up picking up another pair of baggy olive green cargos and a black bag with the happy bunny on it that said 'Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it.'

"We done then?" Draco asked as we stepped out of the dark store.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." I said rubbing my stomach.

"I just noticed how much you eat." Draco teased and I steered him towards the food court.

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked looking at all the food.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged as I pulled him over to a Chinese food place.

"We'll eat here." I said and ordered for the both of us.

Draco followed me to a spot to sit by the caracal and I watched him as he took a big bite. When he took another bite I smiled and started to eat.

"Well, well, well." A voice drawled while a chair screeched. "My favorite cousin is hitting on my favorite girl."


	4. Post Pardom Depression

I turned and looked to see Marcus frowning madly upon Draco and I. And when I heard a small whimper I saw his wife Jocelyn.

"What do you want Marcus?" Draco asked protectively while standing up.

"Well I saw your jaguar in the driveway. And I followed Hermione her. I was very shocked when I saw you holding her closely. And boy cousin my interests are peaked in what you want with a mud-blood."

Draco punched Marcus and Jocelyn squealed loudly.

"You gave her a child Marcus!" Draco screamed. "And you're still calling her names? What scum you are."

Draco grabbed my hand and my bag of stuff from Hot Topic.

"Lets go Mione."

"Draco." I said and Draco stopped. "What do you want Marcus?"

"Hermione don't ask him questions. Don't." Draco warned me.

"I'm glad you asked Granger." Marcus smiled evilly. "I want custody of my child."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "You can't have her. I'll fight until my dying day before I let you have her. And then I still will have people fighting for Adela!"

Marcus just smirked.

"I'll have my daughter Hermione dear." Marcus ran a finger down my bare arm. "And you won't have anything to do with her."

"You ba..."

Draco covered my mouth before I said anything stupid.

"You can't say or do anything around him to prove him right." Draco said right in front of Marcus. "He's probably recording the whole thing."

"So right you are Draco." Marcus smiled wickedly. "I'll get you Hermione. When he's not around. Then no one will stop you for being stupid. Have a nice day."

Then Marcus disappeared.

"I'm going to kill him." I ground my teeth. "Draco why does he hate me now?"

Draco just shrugged as we walked out of the mall.

"Don't lie to me Draco Malfoy!" I yelled. "You don't want to mess with me."

"I honestly don't know." Draco said trying to persuade me.

"DRACO MALFOY!" I yelled stopping in the middle of a driving path in the parking lot. "If you don't tell me what you know right now you'll find your own way back to my place!"

"He's jealous. He thinks that now that you are with me you won't take care of Adela." Draco told me while holding me up. "Is that all you need to hear?'

I shook my head.

"Why didn't you tell me if you knew all along?" I barked. "Why couldn't you tell me?'

"Hermione I..."

"You didn't think it matters to me did you? I can't believe you!" I yelled and got into my jeep.

Draco climbed in too but when he made a move to hold my hand I slapped his hand.

"Don't you touch me. And when we get back to my house you're leaving."

"No I'm not Mione." Draco protested.

"Yes you are." I said wiping some tears that had left my brown eyes.

"No I'm not. You cannot force me to do anything." Draco again protested.

"Draco please." I didn't make it out of the parking lot.

Tears where streaming down my face and I was shaking.

"Hermione it's ok." Draco said sweetly.

"No it's not." I sobbed. "I have a baby at 16 a little brother the same age as my baby. And now the father of my baby wants to take her away. I can't deal with this!"

"Shit." Draco cursed and moved me out of the driver's seat. "I can't deal with you Hermione. I'm...I'm not...not good with crying women."

"I'm...I'm...so...so...sorry Draco." I sobbed. "The...the...doctor....doctor said this...this...this would happen."

I took a deep shaky breath.

"Post pardon depression." I said. "I want my mommy."

Draco laughed at me only causing the sobbing to be worse.

"Her...Hermion...Hermione I'm so sorry." Draco apologized. "I didn't mean to...to make you cry."

But I sobbed all the way home.

"Mrs. Granger!" Draco yelled pulling me into my house with him. "MRS. GRANGER!"

My father ran into the living room.

"She isn't here Draco." My father said sadly.

"Can you call her?" Draco asked. "Hermione needs to talk to her mother."

"About what?"

"She's been sobbing since we left the mall."

"About what?"

"Marcus is trying to take Adela from Hermione." Draco said.

My father scooped me into his arms and sat us on the couch me on his lap.

"He...he...said he loved me." I wailed. "And now he's...he's punishing m...me."

"Hermione it's ok."

"No it's no...not. And Draco...Draco laughed at me...me."

"Why?"

"Because I want...I want my mommy!" Mommy got louder as my voice and sobbing got louder.

My father started laughing also.

"It's not...not funny!" I hit my dad in the chest.

"Draco you can go sit in Hermione's room." My father said.

I assumed that he saw Draco shifting uncomfortably.

"I've dealt with this before. Many times."

"Yes sir." Draco nodded and walked to my room.

"It's ok baby." My father cooed stroking my hair as I sobbed. "It's ok."


	5. You told them what?

Sorry guys! I've been really busy though. School is started and I'm home one night every school week. If I'm lucky and then I'm busy every weekend. I'm on a volleyball team and I work. So two nights a week I'm at volleyball and the other two nights I work. Then I'm with my friends or family the other night. Sorry again.

About a month after my break down I took Adela and went to the Weasleys. Draco of course not wanting me to be alone with a bunch of sissies even if it is the Weasleys told me he had to come to or I wasn't going. I agreed and that night I sat outside with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco.

"So he's trying to take Adela away?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head gently.

"And what is up with you and him?" Ron hissed him angrily.

"We're dating." Draco answered as he gently rubbed my arms. "Is there a problem?"

"From one Slytherin to the next. Who's next Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Blaise?'

"Don't Gin." Harry scolded. "Now is not a good time."

"Sorry Mione." Ginny stood up and stretched. "Night guys."

"Night." We all spoke in unison.

"Gin don't wake up Adela." I said as she headed into the house.

"I won't Mione." Ginny responded and entered the burrow.

"So Hermione when did Marcus do this?" Harry asked.

Ron just stood up and entered the burrow without a word to anyone.

"About a month ago." I started to explain again. "He came to my house and asked to see Addy. She wasn't there. Draco and I went to the mall and he was there. Then he told me about everything he was going to do. I was about to tell him off and Draco stopped me. Because I might have said something stupid and Marcus was recording everything."

"Did you tell your parents?" Harry continued questioning me.

I nodded and took a deep shaky breath.

"They said not to worry about it. That Marcus is just trying to make Jocelyn happy." I shrugged.

"He is." Draco spoke.

I moved away from him and turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked not hearing this information before.

"Jocelyn isn't able to carry. She saw your baby and now she wants Adela. Simple as that." Draco looked from me to Harry.

"I hate you." I stood up. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Draco shrugged.

"I hate you." I repeated and ran into the burrow.

As I got into the room Bill and Charlie used to share I saw Marcus sitting on the bed holding Adela.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I just wanted to see my daughter." Marcus whispered. "Is that a crime?"

"Why are you being nice?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Because if I want to be able to see my daughter I have to behave right?"

"What is going on?" I asked feeling a very nervous butterfly flying around in my stomach. "Just a month ago you said you where going to fight to get custody of her. What happened since then?"

Marcus just shrugged.

"What happened between you and Jocelyn?" I questioned on.

Marcus looked at me, "She killed herself. She said she didn't want to be number 3 in my heart especially when there is nothing she can do to change the way I feel."

I was shocked.

"I still love you Hermione. I am actually happy that Jocelyn is gone. It's not that I didn't love her. And its not that it's horrible that she killed herself. It's just now I can live my life. With you and Adela. Is that ok?"

"Marcus you can't still love me." I stated watching Adela rest peacefully in his arms.

"Why?" Marcus asked watching me.

"Because I want to be with Draco now. And I don't..."

"We'll see how long it lasts. But here is something I have to say to you. My whole family knows about Adela. They all think we're engaged and live together. They're coming to my house this Friday to see us. You have to be there with _our_ child."

"Marcus you can't just dump this on me." I screeched and then covered my mouth hoping Addy wasn't going to wake up.

Thank god she didn't.

"I'm sorry but it's kind of hard to talk to you when you lock yourself in your house and just burn all of my owls." Marcus snapped back.

I sat back down and looked at Marcus in an apologetic way.

"Will you please come? So I don't look like a total ass for lying." Marcus asked with pleading in his almost black eyes.

"Marcus." I sighed.

"Please Hermione." Marcus begged right out.

"I don't think I want all those strange people holding Adela. Or even touching her." I made my face into a one of disgust. "And how in the hell did you get in here?'

Marcus laughed while he put Adela back into her crib.

"Mrs. Weasley let me up. A very nice woman I tell you. She understands everything completely." Marcus grinned. "But now here is the question. What did Draco do to you pray tell?"

"He just now told me that Jocelyn couldn't have kids." I shrugged. "Obviously he doesn't know she's dead."

"Joce couldn't have kids?" Marcus repeated in question like form.

I nodded, "you didn't know either?"

"That's why she slapped this 'you have to get Adela' thing on me. I just wanted to make her happy." Marcus said softly.

"When do I go with you?" I asked.

"Well they're going to be there for a week. So you'll have to be there too. And you should get used to the place." Marcus kept his soft voice.

"I'm going to kill you!" I hissed knocking him off the bed.

I screeched again when he pulled me off the bed with him.

"I'll get you tomorrow morning. I have a lot to teach you over the week."

"I have a question though. If you where married to Jocelyn why do they think we're engaged?" I asked not moving from on top of Marcus.

"Because Lucius told them he was working on getting me out of my marriage with Jocelyn because I was engaged to you because you had my child."

"This isn't cool Marcus." I said finally getting up. "This isn't cool at all."

"I'm sorry Hermione. But I can't stop what comes out of my uncles' mouths. You should know how they are. You know Draco and Snape is your teacher. Come on."

"It's just for the two weeks then?"

"As soon as they all leave you can too." Marcus said. "And if you want I can even tell them that you broke off the engagement."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you obviously don't want to be with me anymore." Marcus said in a hurt voice. "And you have Draco."

I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning about 9. Okay?" Marcus asked standing up.

I nodded again.

"Night Mione." He grinned at me.

"Night Marcus." I said and he disapperated.

And then I laid down into my bed and went to sleep.

Ok. Sorry I keep changing the way Marcus is. But it keeps ya interested and on your toes. Ha, ha.

Love lotz.


	6. Understanding

At about 9 the next morning I was woken up.

"Go away." I grumbled and swatted at the person.

"Hermione wake up. Marcus wants you to get to his house as soon as possible." Draco's voice said as he shook me again.

"Why isn't he here?" I yawned and sat up to see Adela in his arms.

"He...he found a letter from Jocelyn." Draco said silently. "Just get dressed and packed and come downstairs. I already got Addy's stuff together."

"Thanks." I swung my long legs off the twin bed and let them touch the cold wood floor.

Draco just nodded and left the room.

"UGH!" I moaned into my hands. "Men."

I put gray yoga pants on and just left my navy blue tank on. I gathered all my things and walked down the stairs.

"So how long is Marcus keeping them there?" I heard Molly ask.

"He never said. Although Marcus did say it was supposed to be two weeks at the least. But he changed his mind." Draco replied as I entered the living room.

"He can't do that to me." I stated eyeing Draco angrily.

"Don't you give me that look." Draco snapped. "Your baby's dad demanded it. Not me."

"What is your problem?" I asked looking curiously at Draco.

"We'll discuss it later." Draco hissed and stepped in the fire gripping Adela tightly.

I followed and soon was in a very beautiful manor. The room I entered was different shades of brown.

"Hermione." Draco grabbed my arm before I could wander off.

I turned to face him.

"This is Alesha. Marcus hired her to watch Adela when neither of you can't. That means Alesha will be taking Adela now while you unpack." Draco said.

"Aren't we going to talk?" I asked.

"Come with me." Draco said and gave Adela to Alesha.

Adela started to cry and whine.

"I can't leave Addy with someone she doesn't know." I turned back towards my child.

"You have to." Draco grabbed me.

"I can't!" I yelped. "Addy needs me."

"Hermione." Draco whipped me to him. "If you don't let her be she'll never get used to Alesha and Adela has to. Now come one."

I put a pout on my face.

"Don't worry dear." Alesha spoke calmly and surely with a smile on her face. "Adela will be fine."

I nodded and followed Draco. My room was in the west wing. In the only other open room in the wing. I had to go through Marcus' room because there was no door to my room in the hall.

"So what is wrong with you Draco?" I asked as he shut the door to my room.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. "Can't you make up your mind? Who do you want Marcus, or me?"

I sat down on my bed.

"Answer me Hermione. I'll take care of you. I won't throw you around and mess with your head. Marcus doesn't know what he wants. I do!" Draco said while pacing. "Why did you agree to come here anyhow?"

"Because I felt sorry for him!" I yelled scaring Draco.

I've never actually yelled at anyone before.

"Marcus just lost his wife. And YOUR father told your entire family Marcus and I are engaged. What would you do?" I continued to scream. "What would you do?"

"Calm down Hermione." Draco said softly.

"No. Your family is driving me crazy. So is Marcus'. I can't deal with this. And if I could I would be a better people person. But I'm not. I can't deal with the craziness and the lying. I don't know how you can." I said trying to hold myself back.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked standing me up and rubbing my arms.

"Why are you and Marcus doing this?" I asked looking at him trying to find an answer in his eyes. "Why are you playing war over me? I'm just a filthy mud-blood." I let out a sob.

"Hermione." Draco said pulling me to the floor with him. "That's not true. And if it where two very wealthy pure-bloods would not be fighting over you. But I hope you know in the end it's your decision. Not mine, and not Marcus'."

"But why me?" I sobbed into Draco's black silk button up.

"Hermione that is something I can't understand." Draco whispered as a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked standing up.

"Marcus."

I opened the door.

"Can we talk?" Marcus asked taking one of my hands.

I nodded and slipped out of my room without Marcus noticing Draco.

I was soon in an office and sat in a brown leather chair. I looked at Marcus and noticed puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I stood up and walked over to kneel next to him.

"I know why Jocelyn died." Marcus held a letter up to me.

Dear Marcus-

I know that you love me. I know that it is there somewhere in your heart. But this I know too. That you are so in love with That bitch that had your bastard child that you can never feel for me the way I do. I gave up a lot of you too you know. I gave up my life, my family and my friends. And you do this to me. Treat me like dirt. You never talk to me. Why do I not deserve better than this? I'm a pureblood and she? She's filth. Nothing on my radar and what used to be yours.

And why I'm now killing myself? Because what you didn't know is I can't have children and I have major depression. Something that is very common in our world and in the muggle world. What you did just made it worse. I've been waiting for years for a reason to end my life. Guess what Marcus? My only love is my reason. Because I can't have him, I can't touch him or reach to him. Not without him thinking it's some other person. That's not fair to me. And not fair to our child. Yes it's a miracle. I am pregnant. After first being told I'd never be able to have children at the age of 15 I'm pregnant. And I'm just turning 21. So after 6 years of being told you'll never have a child. I'm pregnant. But I can't give my child a life with no father. Not one that won't care about her.

I'm so sorry Marcus. But you brought this on yourself.

Your late wife,

Jocelyn Cassandra Brice Flint.

"She was 3 months pregnant." Marcus said.

"How long where you two married?" I asked curiously.

"We married almost immediately after I left Hogwarts." Marcus said.

"So since January. So that's 7 months." I counted on my fingers. "You have to be on top of these things Marcus."

"I know." He hung his head.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

Marcus nodded.

"Ok. Well I'm sorry Jocelyn killed herself. I'm sorry she was pregnant with another child of yours. And I'm sorry you have no clue about anything. But you've got to snap out of this because you're supposed to be a man. This may be hard for you but you have to deal with it Marcus. There is nothing you can do to change anything!"

"Your right Hermione." Marcus nodded. "Go home. Go back to the Weasley's. Do whatever. But...can you leave Adela here for the summer?"

I smiled sadly and nodded.

"Sure. You need time with her too." I hugged Marcus. "I love you. Just not in a way you want."

Marcus nodded and I went to my room to find Draco there. I jumped into his arms and he held me tightly as I sobbed. I just lost the love of my life. But it's ok. I know that I'm in the right arms.


	7. The Plan

Sorry everyone. I know it's horrible that it's been taking me so long to update. My computer is really screwed up though. And it works, except for the internet at some points. So, so, so sorry.

"So what did Marcus talk to you about?" Draco asked as I pulled away from him and he wiped my tears away.

"To tell me why Jocelyn killed herself and to ask me to leave Adela here with him for the rest of the summer." I said waiting for Draco to explode.

"What did you say?" Draco asked his eyes wide.

"I told him Adela could stay here." I said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Draco yelled. "ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM YOU?"

"No. He won't. Because when Jocelyn killed herself she was 3 months pregnant. He is not going to want to lose another child." I snapped back. "I'm not stupid Draco. I trust Marcus no matter what he does to me. Just like I trust you even though you treated me like shit for almost 7 years. Now look at us."

Draco hung his head knowing I was right.

"Lets just pack our stuff and go." I said gathering my things.

"You're not even staying here with him?" Draco questioned.

"No. And if you can't trust your own cousin then YOU stay here and baby sit Addy. But I trust Marcus. Please lets just leave!" I begged. "Please Draco. Please."

"Hermione." Draco put his hands on my hips. "Are you sure you trust him?"

"I gave myself to him. I would've ran away with him if I wasn't angry at him. I think I trust him Draco." I replied looking into Draco's gray eyes. "Please lets go."

Draco nodded and helped me gather my things.

When I was done Draco said he'd wait for me by the fireplace. I found Marcus. He was sitting in his study, in his black leather chair holding a sleeping Adela.

"Hi." I waved slightly.

"Hi." Marcus whispered back.

"I was just gonna let you know I'm gonna go back home." I said. "Do you want me to send some of Addy's stuff here?"

"No. Alesha is taking care of it." Marcus said solemnly.

"I'm sorry about all of this Marcus." I apologized. "This shouldn't be happening. No one deserves this. No one. But at least you have someone in your life that will love you."

"Who is that?" Marcus asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Adela. She'll love you. Only if you're there for her." I replied. "Now I'm leaving. I've talked to Alesha about you. She knows what to do if things get to wacky. Don't do anything stupid Marcus." I warned him. "Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

I left the room and bumped into Draco.

"Don't leave Adela here." He demanded.

"Draco don't start with me." I whined.

"No, seriously. You can't leave Addy here. I've talked with Alesha she doesn't trust Marcus either." Draco said lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Where is Alesha?" I asked.

"By the fireplace. Waiting for us." Draco said.

"Well lets go talk to her." I demanded.

We walked through some halls and found Alesha.

"Where is Adela?" She asked.

"In 3 days while you are putting her down for a nap come start to my house. We have a floo connection set up until I go back home for the rest of the summer. K?"

"Are you sure Hermione?" Alesha asked twirling her curly red hair. "I'm not so sure. Marcus was never good with Jocelyn. This may not be the smartest thing to do."

My stomach was fluttering. Everyone was telling me what to do.

"Stop questioning me and do what I say." I yelped. "Ok? Is that to much to ask?"

Both Draco and Alesha shook their heads.  
"Now I just want to go home." I said. "See you in 3 days Alesha."

Then I stepped into the fireplace, "Martin Granger."

I slid into a house I haven't been into in a while.


	8. Getting Addy

Those 3 days where the longest damn days of my life. I didn't leave the house and I stayed in my pjs, not showering, just sitting there, worrying, chewing my nails and shaking with nerves.

"Hermione go shower." Draco said not sitting next to me.

"I can't Draco." I said. "I can't. I can't do anything until she's back here."

"I'll be back." Draco walked out of my living room where I was staring at the fireplace.

Maybe 2 minutes later I was picked up by two different people.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed kicking my feet.

"Hermione you need to relax." My father's voice was apologetic yet firm. "And we're all worried about you."  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I yelled still kicking. "NOTHING MATTERS UNTIL I GET ADDY BACK!"

"Let go of her!" my mother barked walking into the kitchen where I was still in my father and Draco's arms.

I was put down and they both walked away.

"Hermione you are going to shower. You are going to put on clean pajamas and then you can sit back down on that couch and watch that damn fireplace. But if you don't listen to me I will lock you in your room." My mother's voice was very threatening was she fed my little brother.

I put my head down and shuffled into the bathroom to shower.

When I came back into the living room I was in a pair of short blue care bear shorts and a light blue long sleeve shirt and a white tee shirt with grumpy bear on it over the long sleeve shirt.

"Has Alesha shown up yet?" I asked sitting down next to Draco and his hand instantly grabbed mine.

"No." My father answered.

"I'm going to go check things out." Draco said letting go of my hand and standing up.

"I'm going to go with you." I stood up also a fire blazing in my eyes.

"Sit down." My father grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on his lap.

I pouted and watched as Draco slipped through the fireplace to Marcus' home.

Maybe 2 hours later Draco was back holding a screaming Adela and a worn Alesha followed. I ran and pulled Adela from Draco and cooed to her while holding my daughter tightly.

"Baby it's ok." I whispered gently into her black hair. "What happened?"

"Marcus wasn't letting her out of his sight." Alesha replied lazily plopping into a chair next to the fireplace. "You need to have the fireplace removed from the floo connection and you're going to have to move. He's going to come searching Hermione. He was talking steadily about getting to keep Addy."

I put my hair over Addy and let tears slide down my face onto hers. She giggled and gripped my hair. I was in to much of a shock to care and just flopped down on the couch just barely missing it completely.

"Oh Addy." I whispered, "what are we going to do?"

Sorry it's a shorter chapter. Just didn't know what else to write I guess. Sorry if it took forever. I've been real busy.


	9. Hogsmeade

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. Things have been really hectic and crazy. But I'm going to update. YAY!

My father was looking around our new place. We had a flat in the middle of muggle London. It would be hard for Marcus to track us down. It was a three-bedroom place plus a bathroom, living room/kitchen. So I got my own room unless Draco was over. Adam and Adela where sharing a room and mom and dad got a room. I was sitting on my double bed and looked over the tiny room. Suddenly I broke down in tears, and let out a loud sad sob.

The first person to my room was my mother.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"It's my fault." I sobbed loudly. "It's my fault that we had to move, it's my fault that we have to hide, it's all my fault."

"Hermione stop it." My mother said harshly. "It's not your fault. It's Marcus'. He's the fool who is trying to do this. But we shouldn't have moved. We shouldn't keep ourselves a secret from him. He'll get custody of her."

"Could I get my own place?" I asked sheepishly.

"No." My mother snapped. "You're still only 17. Just because you have a child doesn't make you mature."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Lets go home." Mum stood me up and hugged me.

So absolutely nothing happened with our house and we moved out of that cramped apartment. But now Addy's going to share my room with me and Adam is going to have his own room. Even though he is still very young. Mum says that's best. I asked her then if I could have the basement as my own place so Addy could have her own room, I was told to shut up.

About 2 weeks before school started I took Addy to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. I was in a white tank top and jeans while Addy was absolutely adorable in a light purple spring dress.

"So Hermione how are things going with Adela?" Ron asked picking up the little raven haired, gray-eyed girl.

"Fine." I said pushing her stroller along full of books and other supplies.

"Let me take that Mione." Harry said moving me out of the way so he could push it.

"Ok." I said. "She's a little fussy at times. But what kind of baby doesn't give their parents trouble."  
"That's true." Harry added. "Remember Bill's twins?"

Ron cringed. Bill's twins are two little boys who are about two right now. Boy are they horrible. Xander and Dominic. They are the worst kids ever imaginable. Ron shuddered at their mention and shook his head.

"Please don't ever mention those two again." He begged pathetically.

Harry and I laughed at him and we caught up with Ginny. She was with Seamus. They where holding hands and laughing. And Ginny dropped his hand when she saw us and ran right to Ron.

"Give her here." Ginny demanded immediately.

"No." Ron snapped.

"Ronnnnn." Ginny whined.

Seamus was smiling as he walked over to us.

"So Potter had a kid?" He asked with an Irish twinkle in his eyes.

"No." Harry said not catching the joke. "Mione did."

Seamus' jaw dropped.

"That's your child right there in Ron's arms?" He asked as Ginny finally got Adela.

I nodded innocently.

"And you haven't told me yet?" Seamus yelled. "I can't believe you."

He hugged me and said congratulations.

"So who's the dad?" Seamus asked.

"Now that's a sore subject." I told him.

"So you're not claiming that you had sex with the father. He raped you huh?"

"Seamus." I scolded playfully. "No. I just don't want to talk about it. It's been a rough 11 plus months when I met him and through my pregnancy."

"So you where pregnant the whole time you where at Hogwarts?" Seamus asked curiously.

I nodded again.

"You hid it so well." He said.

I laughed at the foolishness he was showing. That's what you get from a 1/2 blood.

"Seamus we are in a magical world you know that right?" Ginny asked playing with Addy.

Seamus blushed with realization.

"Well I better get this little girl home." I said taking my child away from Ginny.

Ginny whimpered a little bit and Addy snuggled into me.

"Harry while you come too?" I asked. "Bring all this stuff through the fireplace. You don't have to hang around if you don't want too."

"What about me?" Ron whined.

Whining runs in the Weasley family. That's an obvious.

"Ron do you want to come too?" I asked him like he was a little baby wanting something that a mother knows he wants.

"Yes." He pouted.

"You can only come if you act like a big boy until we get to the Leaky Cauldron. OK?" I asked smiling while everyone was laughing at Ron and he just wasn't getting the joke.

He nodded his shaggy red hair was getting in his eyes but they where still visible.

"Well lets go guys. Seamus keep this to yourself. See ya guys later." I said waving at them and walking away.

With my two best friends behind me.


	10. The Games They Play

After our Hogsmeade trip school started a week later. Dumbledore had owled me saying that I could make trips home on the weekend to visit Addy but that was it. She would not be able to come to school with me, knowing that I could easily become over stressed especially with my new head duties that were adding onto my already heavy workload for my final year at Hogwarts.

"Hermione dear I promise it will all be fine." My mother promised me as she held both my younger brother Adam and Addy in her arms.

Adela was screaming loudly and I took her from my mother. She quieted down and clung to me.

"She knows I'm leaving her." I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

"But dear you can see her every weekend and I'm sure if you talk to Dumbledore he'd let you come visit after your duties are done at night." My father suggested.

I nodded and let a tear fall from my eyes when the Hogwarts Express whistle blew letting students know it was time to head to school. I handed Addy to my father and she looked at me sadly.

"Bye Addy." I said kissing her forehead. "Be good for grandma and grandpa. Bye mum, dad, and thank you so much."

They both hugged me and I boarded the train. Instead of going right to find Harry and Ron I went to the heads compartment and shut the door. Finding no one in there I let everything loose and started sobbing. Crying about everything that has happened in this short amount of time. Because of Marcus, leaving Addy and not knowing how I'd be able to handle everything. I did not know someone else had joined me until I felt two arms wrap around me and pulled me close. I inhaled the sent and instantly recognized Draco.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I'm leaving her." I continued to sob.

"I have a comforting thought for you though." Draco told me.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"Marcus won't try to do anything fishy while you're gone."

I looked up at him quizzically.

"He's taken up his teaching post again. You know since we are short a charms teacher."

My jaw dropped and then I quickly shut it again.

"I remember now." I whispered.

"He said he wants to keep an eye on you." Draco commented softly.

"What the hell did I do now?" I screeched.

Draco smirked a little and I glared at him.

"He just wants to make sure you're ok." Draco answered.

"You're playing messenger for that git again?" I growled. "Why me?"

Draco looked at me.

"If you're going to play messenger tell him I want nothing to do with him." I looked at Draco and then added. "Or you for that matter."

"Hermione." Draco pleaded.

"No. I thought that maybe I finally got rid of him. That you would be there for me but nope, I was completely wrong. That's a first, huh, the know-it-all was wrong. Now that I know your games we are done."

"Hermione." Draco pleaded again.

But his pleading was cut off by me closing the compartment door to find Harry and Ron, they'd help me. They have been telling me a lot lately, 'just say the word Hermione and we'll hex them into the 18th century.'


	11. Childish

I finally found the compartment Harry and Ron were in, also with Seamus, Ginny, Luna and Neville. All eyes looked at me instantly and then before I shut the door Draco stepped through.

"You aren't welcome in here Malfoy." Neville spat.

"What makes you think that Longbottom?" Draco asked coldly.

"The fact that Hermione looks like she'll kill you right now, that is what makes us all think that." Ginny answered just as coldly.

"Mione can we please talk about this?" Draco asked turning me towards him.

"No Malfoy we can not." I answered. "You couldn't even have bothered to tell me that you are just…"

Draco cut me off and pulled me out of the compartment we were in.

"If we're going to talk it's not going to be in front of them. I don't like being out numbered. And it's not their business what's going on in our relationship." Draco stated bluntly. "If you're going to be childish about this then go, leave. I don't need to play games, I figured you could be a little more mature about this whole situation instead of sitting and crying and throwing a fit about every little thing but I guess I was wrong."

Then Draco turned and started walking away. Fuming I followed him into the heads compartment.

"So are you done throwing your tantrum?" I quizzed.

"The question is you going to be mature enough to not start crying or pout about this? You're going to listen to me like an adult and not storm out?"

I sat down and nodded, "what is the deal with you and Marcus?"

"He just wants to be kept posted on how everything is going in your life love. I told him I am not telling him details about the woman I love and if he wants to know about what is going on then he must talk to you himself."

I looked at Draco simply.

"Are you going to say something?" Draco asked sitting down across from me.

"Are you finished?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Draco nodded.

"Why can't Marcus come to me with these things?" I asked.

"I don't know. I walked out on him as soon as he told me why he wanted to talk to me."

"He's already at the school I assume?" I asked not changing the tone of my voice, which was set at a professional I don't give a shit attitude.

"Yes he is." Draco answered. "Now are we good or do you still want nothing to do with me?"

"I haven't quite decided that." I answered standing up.

Draco looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen, so I sat down in his lap and gave him a big kiss.

"I love you Mr. Malfoy, you remember that. And if you aren't going to be honest with me don't bother trying to be with me."

Draco smiled at me and gave me another kiss, "I love you too and I'll remember that."


End file.
